Todoroki (past)
The past / is a carpenter Oni with no real master. History After realizing that Kabuki tries to reunite the Oni, Hibiki refuses though he sends Todoroki to join them. After all seven Oni (discount Hibiki) reunite, they decide for a group meeting. The house where the Oni are staying is then burnt down, and the Oni are told by the villagers that Nishiki's weapon was found at the sight of the murders. The group of Oni then get into a fight over the situation, but the fight is broken up once Hibiki comes along as the Oni then break up and head their own ways. With Hibiki begins fighting with a massive group of Ninja Makamou, Asumu then shows up with the other Oni who are there to help Hibiki. The battle goes on until Hibiki comes head to head with the Orochi. At the climax of the battle, the Armed Saber is swiped away from Hibiki's hands and into the sea. After the battle, the Oni went on their separate ways with an alliance between human and Oni called Takeshi had been formed. Todoroki re assumes his job as a carpenter and was last seen in the film fixing a roof. It was unknown how the battle between the Oni and Orochi ended since the book which containing the story missing it's last page but it can be presumed that Orochi had retreated during the fight. Forms Todoroki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 7 shakuTV-Asahi. (2005). Kamen Rider Todoroki. (approx. 212.1 cm., one say 212 cm.) *'Rider Weight': 42 kan (157.5 kg., one say 157 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8000 kan (30 t.) *'Lifting Power': 650 man-power (6.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 10666 kan (approx. 40.0 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 ken (approx. 69.1 m., one say 69 m.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 1 chō per 5 sec. (approx. 100 m. per 4.6 sec., one say 5 sec.) In this form, Todoroki is a green demon. This is his basic form and the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Todoroki simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Oni form. Todokori also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Todoroki does not wear a suit; rather, his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Henshin Kigen Onjō * Device Type: Wrist Brace * Other Forms: None Unlike the other Oni's henshin items carried on their belt, this is worn on Todoroki's left arm like a bracelet. The is worn on the wrist, plucking the small chords sends out special sound waves which gives Todoroki the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms. Ongekishin Raigō : Todoroki attaches this to his weapon to turn it into a guitar for his Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin. Ongekigen Retsurai : Todoroki's Ongeki Weapon is the Ongekigen Retsurai. Taking the Retsurai's "blade attacking mode" along with the Ongekishin Raigou, forms the Retsurai's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Retsurai into the Makamou, Todoroki utilizes Sound of Purification by playing his guitar, the pure sound waves destroy the Makamou. Ongekibō Rakurai & Ongekiko & : A pair of drum sticks formerly owned by Zanki, Todoroki uses these when he had to fight Dorotabou, a summer Makamou that can only be defeated with drum-type Ongeki. Attacks * Charging himself with power, Todoroki is able to directly attack any Makamou with electricity. * Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Todoroki's most useful weapons. OnGeki Finishers Todoroki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes it into its guitar form. He plays the guitar in a wild and fast manner. By doing this, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, causing it to explode. Picture Gallery (Equipment) Ongekishin Raigō.jpg|Ongekishin - Raigō Ongekigen Retsurai.jpg|Ongekigen - Retsurai Kitōjutsu Onizume.jpg|Henshin Kigen - Onjō See also Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Movie Riders